Injustice: Gods Among Us
Injustice: Gods Among Us is an action fighting video game based on the DC Comics universe. It is developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.DC Comics fighter Injustice set for 2013 - Gamespot Ultimate Edition On October 7 2013, it was announced that on November 12 2013, a "Ultimate Edition" of Injustice: Gods Among Us will be released. It will be available for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360 and PC, it will not be available for the Wii U or Xbox One (or at least as of now). It includes all 6 DLC Characters, all DLC skins, and all DLC S.T.A.R. Labs Missions for Free. Players will also gain access to the alternate costumes (that isn't DLC) that was already in the standard edition right off the bat. The PS3, PS4, PSVITA and X360 versions will cost $59.99 on release, the PC version will cost $49.99 on release and the Vita version will cost $39.99 on release. Backstory and setting Five years after the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic, the Insurgency discovers another alternate universe where the Joker's plan did not succeed and transports several of its super heroes (Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern) to their world in order to help them defeat the Regime. The Joker and Batman have accidentally been teleported into the alternate earth. Batman and the Joker are confronted by the Regime in a dystopian Metropolis, but Batman uses his gear to help them both escape and go their separate ways. Having arrived in this world and attempting to learn what has happened, Aquaman heads to Atlantis to see what he can dig up in the Atlantean Archives, while Green Lantern travels to Ferris Aircraft to find a recharging station for his ring. After discovering and defeating Raven and Cyborg and subsequently freeing Deathstroke there, Green Lantern returns to Gotham City where he faces Sinestro and his own counterpart, who has joined the Sinestro Corps. He escapes with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow where they subsequently meet the Batman of this world. Aquaman travels to Atlantis to research the archives, learning of Superman's descent into tyranny. Learning that Atlantis has agreed to a treaty that puts Superman in total control of Atlantis, Aquaman rejects it, defeating the Flash, Shazam and his own counterpart before Ares appears. Acknowledging that he is weakened by the lack of conflict, Ares sends Aquaman to join the Insurgents, which includes this alternate timeline's Lex Luthor, who never became a criminal and is in fact one of Superman's best friends. Batman explains that he has a kryptonite weapon that can defeat Superman in the Batcave, but it requires DNA samples from the other four heroes to unlock, as Batman wanted to ensure he could not make the decision to stop Superman by himself. The heroes from the other universe became necessary after Green Arrow died trying to reason with a grieving Superman and the other three aligned with his new regime. The displaced Batman is captured by the Regime and the Joker allies himself with the Harley Quinn of this world. After Harley's gang, the Joker Clan, is attacked by Regime forces led by Nightwing and Hawkgirl, they are rescued by the heroes, who travel to the Batcave to recover the weapon. Meanwhile, back in the Justice League's universe, Superman, the Flash and Cyborg attempt to recover their comrades, but their attempt accidentally sends Cyborg to the alternate reality. Cyborg overhears Lex Luthor and Deathstroke discussing plans to defeat Superman, prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes explain the situation to him. With Cyborg and Deathstroke having taken control of the teleportation system on the Watchtower, the heroes stage a break-in on Stryker's Island and rescue the displaced Batman from his planned execution, but Luthor's attempt to use the kryptonite weapon against Superman fails, resulting in his death. Overhearing humanity's newfound fear of him, Superman decides to destroy Gotham City and Metropolis to demonstrate the chaos that would arise in his absence. However, when Superman kills Shazam for questioning him, the Flash finally accepts that the Regime has gone too far and defects to the Insurgents. With the Kryptonite weapon rendered useless, the dimensionally-displaced heroes suggest recruiting the Superman of their world to stop this one, only to be interrupted by a Regime attack on their hideout. During the fight, Wonder Woman is teleported to Themyscira by Ares, who reveals that Superman's plan will be carried out by an army of Amazons. He desires to stop this plan, as Superman's victory will mean an end to the conflict that empowers him. Accepting his advice, Wonder Woman defeats her counterpart before convincing the Amazons to return to their former role as protectors rather than conquerors. As the battle begins, Batman convinces his counterpart to have faith in their Superman just as he had faith in the other displaced heroes. Superman arrives in this world in time to defeat several members of the Regime while Wonder Woman's Amazons hold back the armies of Atlantis. After defeating Doomsday in the Fortress of Solitude and trapping him in the Phantom Zone, Superman faces his counterpart, rejecting his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy humanity and informing him that Lois would be afraid and disgusted at what he has become. With the other Superman's defeat, the rest of the Regime are either rounded up or turn themselves in and the other Superman is placed in a prison where he is exposed to red sun radiation, negating his powers. The displaced Superman acknowledges that he could have become his counterpart under the same circumstances, but Batman merely notes that he hopes Superman never has to learn what he could be capable of while vowing to be there if Superman ever falls that far. As Superman and Batman leave, the final scene shows a close-up of the other Superman in his prison cell, his eyes glowing, indicating he still has some degree of his power. Development Injustice: Gods Among Us was first announced on May 31, 2012,We’re Getting a DC Fighting Game From the Makers of Mortal Kombat - Kotaku shortly before the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Developer Ed Boon revealed plans to offer depth and promised a rich amount of single-player content and layered features for tournament players.In Injustice, Where Superman is Standing Matters a Lot. Really. - Kotaku Similar to Boon's previous DC-related title, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, there are restrictions on how violent the game can be, though Boon states he is planning to push the T rating, replacing violence with "crazy, over-the-top action." Batman Can’t Be Decapitated in Injustice, Because There Are Limits - Kotaku Playable Characters Injustice features a launch roster of twenty-four characters from the DC Comics universe, spanning from iconic characters like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman, to lesser-known characters such as Solomon Grundy. The game contains twenty-four main playable characters, while there will be at least 6 DLC characters. The DLC characters were revealed to be Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, Zod, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna. There are also four additional characters, bringing the total to thirty-four playable characters, the other two are only playable in certain missions. The following characters are currently playable in the game so far: *For Catwoman, Isis appears as a playable character in one of her missions *For Raven, Trigon possessing Raven appears in one of her missions. *For Joker, the Atom appears as a playable character in one of his missions. *For Nightwing, Damian Wayne appears as an alternate costume. * For Green Lantern, John Stewart appears as an alternate costume. DLC characters Six characters were released as DLC: Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion, Zod, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna. Non-Playable Characters Below is a list of non-playable characters confirmed for the game: *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face *Kilowog *Ch'p *Salaak *Tomar Re *Stel *Abin Sur *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Hammeroon *Athena *Giganta *Atom Smasher *Gorilla Grodd *Darkseid *Katma Tui *Deadshot *Parasite *Metallo *Starro *Trigon *Scarecrow *Hugo Strange *The Atom *Atrocitus *Mister Terrific *Red Arrow *Supergirl Unlockable Skins The Flash Elseworld's Finest - Unlocked by getting 3 stars on all S.T.A.R lab missions The Flash New 52 - Unlocked by linking a WBID account to the game Green Lantern Yellow Lantern - Unlocked by competing in and winning an online ranked match. Lex Luthor Kryptonite Suit - Unlocked by getting at least 1 star in every S.T.A.R. mission Nightwing New 52 - Unlocked by reaching Level 30 Shazam New 52 - Unlocked by beating all of Shazam's S.T.A.R. Labs missions, at least 1 star Solomon Grundy Boss Grundy - Unlocked by completing Classic Battle with any carácter Superman Godfall - Unlocked by completing the Story Elseworld_Flash.jpg|Flash Elseworld Skin 500px-TheFlashNew52.jpg|Flash New 52 500px-YellowLantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern Skin LexLuthor Kryptonite Suit.png|Lex Luthor Kryptonite Suit Nightwing_New_52.jpg|Nightwing New 52 Skin Boss_Grundy_Outfit.jpg|Boss Grundy Skin Superman Godfall.jpg|Superman Godfall Skin Stages Injustice: Gods Among Us had featured 15 stages. The List below is all the Stages: Gameplay battles the Flash in the Arkham Asylum stage.]] Like Mortal Kombat, Injustice: Gods Among Us is a 2D fighting game featuring numerous DC characters. Characters will be organized according to skill features: Power Users and Gadget Users. Each type can interact with their environments differently. All characters will have several unique abilities and special moves. The game will feature a single-player component in addition to multiplayer and tournament features. The game also features the light, medium, and heavy attack array traditional to fighting games. These attacks can trigger various move sets, can chain together to form combos, and will gradually fill up the player's Super Meter. Characters will also have "Character Trait" buttons that activate unique fighting styles and abilities. While modeled somewhat on Mortal Kombat, Injustice features a new blocking system more akin to Street Fighter and a new "Wager" system. During a combo, the defending player can activate it by pressing forward and (X for PS3)(A for Xbox 360) (ZR for Wii U). At this point, both players place a hidden bet using a portion of their super meters. The highest bidder wins the clash, either rewarding health or finishing off the devastating combo. The Wager immediately ends the combo and triggers unique character dialogue before initiating combat again. Game Stages will feature destructible environments and character costumes will deteriorate over the course of the battle. Also in the style of Mortal Kombat, the characters will recieve notable battle damage, such as exposed muscle, although it will not reach the extremities of the aformentioned series. Some Stages will feature objects that players can use. The Batmobile, for example, can fire rockets at players in the Batcave location.Injustice: Gods Among Us - Interview w/ Ed Boon - Gamespot Editions Inj limited edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Limited Edition Injustice Gods Among Us Battle Edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Edition Injustice Gods Among Us Collector's Edition.jpg|Injustice: Gods Among Us Collector's Edition Red Son Special Edition.jpg|Red Son Special Edition Downloadable content Characters *'Lobo:' A Power user who can use his chains for long ranged attacks. He uses a variety of chain and shot gun based attacks. His official release date was May 7th, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Batgirl:' A Gadget user who has a variety of gadget based attacks. Her official release date was May 27th, 2013 and costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Scorpion:' A Gagdet user who uses a variety of Pyro-based attacks. His official release date was June 11th, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Zod:' A Power user who can use heat vision, Kryptonian weapons, and Phantom Zone based attacks. His official release date was July 2nd, 2013 and he costs $4.99 (Free if you have the Season Pass). *'Martian Manhunter: '''A Power user who uses telekinesis, and shapeshifting based attacks. His official release date was July 30th, 2013 and he costs $4.99. *'Zatanna: A Gadget user who uses magic. Her official release was August 13th, 2013 and she costs $4.99. Downloadable Skins * '''Red Son Pack 1: This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy from the Red Son comics plus 20 Challenges based on the Red Son storyline. Get this by Pre-Ordering the game from GameStop. Red Son pack is also available on the IOS version of the game. * Arkham City Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Catwoman, Batman and The Joker from ''Batman: Arkham City.'' Get this by buying the game from Wal-Mart. * '''The "New 52" Costume Pack: '''This pack comes with a costume for Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman from the ''New 52'' Comic Series. Get this by Buying the Collector's Edition or Battle Edition. * '''Blackest Night Pack: This pack includes alternate skins from the coveted Blackest Night comic book story. The pack also includes a zombie mode, where every character is turned into the undead. Get this by pre-ordering the game at Amazon.de or Best Buy. * Arrow Costume: '''Play as Green Arrow from the ''Arrow'' TV Show! Get this by being one of the first 5000 to vote for any Super Battle or by signing up for Injustice updates via email. To celebrate the second season of the Arrow TV Show this skin was released for free since October 7. * '''Season Pass: The Season Pass will be available when the game is released and will have'' Flashpoint Costumes'' of Wonder Woman, Deathstroke, and Aquaman. It will also come with 4 DLC characters. The DLC characters are Lobo, Batgirl, Scorpion and Zod. *'Bad Girls Pack:' This pack includes alternative skins of Wonderwoman, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn. Wonder Woman skin is her appearance from her #600 issue, Catwoman skin is her Selina Kyle outfit as her costume but with no mask, and Harley Quinn skin is her classic jester appearance. *'The Killing Joke Pack:' This pack includes alternate skins from The Killing Joke comic book story and comes with 3 skins of the Joker. *'Teen Titans Pack: '''This pack comes with 3 skins of Raven, Deathstroke, and Cyborg based on their classic Teen Titans appearance. *'Red Son Pack 2:' This pack includes 3 skins of Batman, Deathstroke and Green Lantern based on their Red Son appearance. *'Blackest Night Pack 1: This pack includes 3 skins of The Flash, Superman and Doomsday based on their Blackest Night appearance. *'Blackest Night Pack 2: '''This pack includes 3 skins of Batman, Aquaman and Hawkgirl based on their Blackest Night appearance. *'Earth 2 Pack: This pack includes 3 skins of The Flash, Hawkgirl and Solomon Grundy based on their Earth 2 appearance. *'Man of Steel Superman Skin:' Superman's appearance in the 2013 Man of Steel movie. *'Batman's Flashpoint Skin:' Batman's appearance in the Flashpoint comic book story. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Lobo. *'Bane's Luchador Skin:' Bane's appearance when he was in Peña Dura. This is a free compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Batgirl. *'Doomsday's Containment Suit Skin:' Doomsday's appearance. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Scorpion. *'Ares's Classic Skin:' Ares's appearance when he made his debut. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack update that can be bought when purchasing Zod. *'John Stewart's Green Lantern Skin:' John Stewart's appearance as the Green Lantern. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Martian Manhunter. *'Cyborg Superman's Skin: '''The evil cyborg version of Superman known as Hank Henshaw introduced in the Adventures of Superman #466 in 1990. This is a free skin with the compatibility pack that can be bought when purchasing Zatanna. *'Ame-Comi Pack:' Catwoman's, Wonder Woman's, and Harley Quinn's appearance in Ame-Comi. *'Lockdown Pack:' This pack contains Superman's Prison skin, Batman Beyond skin, Arkham Harley skin, Knightfall Bane skin and New 52 Green Lantern skin. (Exclusive to Wii U.) *'Zod´s Man of Steel Skin:' Zod's based on their appearance in the 2013 'Man of Steel' movie.This is a free skin with the game play patch. DLC Gallery File:Injustice SeasonPass 6a.jpg|Season pass with Flashpoint costumes and 4 Future DLC Characters injustice-flashpoint-skinpack.jpg|Flashpoint Skin Pack 468px-Injustice-lobo.jpg|Lobo Flashpoint.jpg|Batman Flashpoint Skin batgirl.jpg|Batgirl Luchador Bane.jpg|Luchador Bane Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion Injustice-Doomsday-Containment-Suit.jpg|Containment Suit Doomsday ZOD!!!!!!.jpg|Zod Ares 3.png|Classic Ares Injustice-martianmanhunter-square.jpg|Martian Manhunter John.jpeg|John Stewart Injustice-zatanna-4.jpg|Zatanna Cyborg Superman.png|Cyborg Superman Arkham City DLC.jpg|Walmart's Batman: Arkham City Skin Pack New 52 Costumes.jpg|Battle Edition's New 52 Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman 66.jpg|Zombie Mode Green Arrow Arrow.jpg|Green Arrow's Arrow Costume Bad Girls.jpg|Bad Girls skin pack Classic Costumes.jpg|Teen Titans skin pack Killing Joke skin pack.jpg|Killing Joke skin pack Blackest Night Pack 1.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack 1 redson-skinpack.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 New 52 pack.jpg|New 52 Skin Pack Blackest Night Skin Pack.jpg|Blackest Night Skin Pack Earth 2 Skin Pack.jpg|Earth 2 Skin Pack Ame-Comi Pack.jpg|Ame-Comi Pack Mos sups .jpg|Man of Steel Superman Boxartlga.jpg|Zod´s Man of Steel Skin Mobile app ''Injustice: Gods Among Us' companion mobile app with a single-player fighting game component was released on iTunes on March 29th. It is a free-to-play game that allows users to make in-app purchases. As characters progress and unlock content in either the full game or the mobile game, they will also unlock content for the other, rewarding players who play both components. Players can earn rewards on the mobile version by syncing with the console version and vice-versa by logging in to a WBID. Unlockable Skins Batman_Beyond.jpg|Batman Beyond knightfall-bane-skin.jpg|Knightfall Bane 500px-SupermanLockdown.jpg|Superman Lockdown 500px-GreenLanternNew52.jpg|Green Lantern New 52 HarleyQuinnArkhamCity.jpg|Harley Quinn from Batman Arkham City Comics As part of the game's marketing campaign, DC Comics released the comics digitally on a weekly schedule beginning on January 15, 2013. The titles served as a prequel to Injustice, detailing the various events leading up until the game. The series is written by Tom Taylor and illustrated by Jheremy Raapack. The first issue of the Injustice comic is available in the Collector's Edition bundle. Cast * Stephen Amell - Green Arrow (Arrow version) * Troy Baker - Nightwing, Sinestro, Atlantean Soldier * Adam Baldwin - Green Lantern, Lex Luthor's Exo-Suit * Kimberly Brooks - Batgirl * Amy Carle - Announcer * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Grey DeLisle - Catwoman, Green Lantern's Ring * Debra Doetzer - Endings Narrator * Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman, Radio Host #1 * Richard Epcar - Joker, Radio Host #2 * Jennifer Hale - Hawkgirl, Killer Frost * J.G. Hertzler - Ares, Deathstroke * Phil LaMarr - Aquaman, Arkham Asylum Guard, John Stewart * Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter * Neal McDonough - Flash, Nightwing (One-Earth Regime version), Regime Soldier #2 * Joey Naber - Shazam, Black Adam, Reporter * George Newbern - Superman * Nolan North - Zod * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Doomsday, Regime Soldier #1 * Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor * Patrick Seitz - Scorpion * David Sobolov - Lobo * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Raven * Fred Tatasciore - Bane, Solomon Grundy * Alan Tudyk - Green Arrow, Atlantean Librarian Crew * Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director Video gallery File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern Trailer|Green Lantern Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Kevin Smith Spot|Kevin Smith Spot File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Harley Quinn Trailer-0|Harley Quinn Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers|Battle Arena - Week 4 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Week 3 Challengers|Battle Arena: Week 3 Challengers File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Reveal Trailer|Aquaman Reveal Trailer File:Injustice Battle Arena Weekly Match-Up The Flash vs. Shazam, Joker vs. Lex Luthor|The Flash vs Shazam/ and Joker vs. Lex File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Lex Luthor Character Trailer|Lex Luthor Character Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Developer Commentary|Developer Commentary File:Injustice - 15 Minutes of Gameplay EVO 2012|EVO 2012 File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Catwoman|Catwoman Trailer File:Injustice Gods Among Us Announcement Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Injustice ComiCon Trailer|Comic-Con Trailer File:A New Regime|A New Regime Trailer References External links * Official website * YouTube Channel Category:Real World Category:Gameplay